Retrouvailles
by NatsundaHirako
Summary: Une petite modification au chapitre 9 du volume 2. Petit OS romantique sur Gil et Oz. C'est Gil qui fait la narration.


**Note de l'auteur : petite modification d'une scène du volume 2. Chapitre 9. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur. Désolée pour les fautes! **

_V__oilà déjà trois jours que mon maître était revenu. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire après une décennie passée à l'attendre. J'avais réussi a lui sauvé la vie et j'avais passé la nuit a son chevet à attendre qu'il se réveille. Il n'était plus question que je le quitte! _

_Quand il avait ouvert les yeux et confondu avec Gil. L'ancien moi. J'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Sa voix était si mélodieuse et me rappelait des souvenirs d'antan. _

_Je n'arrivais pas à chasser son sourire de mes pensées. Il m'obsédait! Depuis son retour de l'abysse. Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Il était toujours le même. Il souriait bêtement, faisait les mêmes farces et il était toujours aussi tyrannique. _

_Je me rappelais quand il me persécutait avec les chats, que je devais le couvrir de Mrs Kate et l'oncle Oscar. C'était comme hier. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. _

_Non. _

_Rien sauf moi. _

_Je le dépassais d'une quinzaine de centimètres. J'avais maintenant vingt-cinq ans et j'avais refusé que Break ni Sharon lui révèle qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas le troubler d'avantage. Au fond de moi, Je savais que cette mascarade ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. _

Alice était partie avec Sharon et Break. Avaient-ils lus dans mes pensées? Je voulais rester seul avec Oz. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire. Appuyé contre la fenêtre, je fumais une cigarette pour me détendre. Mon esprit était tiraillé de tous les côtés. J'avais été, par le passé, plus que son simple serviteur.

Le temps nous avait rapprochés et nous en étions à nous embrasser secrètement loin du regard des adultes et à faire des choses coquines que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

C'était si bon.

Je sentais encore le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un souvenir cuisant me rappela à quel point j'avais eu le cœur brisé quand il m'avait atteint de son épée. La blessure physique était moins douloureuse que celle que je souffrais intérieurement. Mon maître, si précieux, avait été plongé dans les profondeurs de l'abysse. La blessure ne s'était pas complètement guérie.

**« Mon cher maître a disparu pour toujours » **

Un gémissement me tira de mes pensées noires. Je me retournais et j'éteignis ma cigarette. Oz c'était réveillé et il était assis sur mon canapé. Il avait repoussé la couverture. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et son regard a moitié endormi. C'était si mignon.

Je me suis approché de lui et j'ai tiré une chaise. Il m'a regardé et encore une fois je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son regard. Cela me rendait dingue.

- Tu es réveillé? Demandais-je

- Gil? Dit il

- Tu n'as mal nulle part?

- Non ça va

- Tant mieux!

J'étais soulagé d'entendre qu'il n'avait mal nulle part. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

- On est où là?

- Dans mon appartement

- Hein?

- Je vous ai ramené chez moi, J'habite la capitale réveil. Alice est parti avec Break et Sharon

- Je vois

Il sourit.

_**« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu un noble toi aussi… que je vais renoncer a mon serviteur préféré » **_

Ses paroles résonnaient encore à mes oreilles.

Il s'est approché de moi, les mains appuyées sur mes cuisses. Ses lèvres ont rejoint les miennes. Je fermais les yeux. Surpris par son geste et heureux. Il n'avait pas oublié.

Nous nous sommes séparés, il a regagné sa place puis il a murmuré :

- Ca me manquait! Dit il d'un air amusé.

_"Tes lèvres sont si délicieuses, Oz, si tu savais" _

Il me lança un regard qui m'invita à continuer. Il n'était pas prêt à se contenter d'un simple baiser et moi non plus.

Je me suis levé d'un coup puis ma chaise est tombée sur le plancher. Oz a sourit et a tendit sa main comme s'il avait compris mes intentions. Je l'ai attrapé et amené dans ma chambre où j'ai claqué la porte.

Je n'avais qu'une seule intention.

Renouer avec le passé.

Nous ne l'avions fait qu'une seule fois par le passé mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Je retirais ma veste noire et mes souliers. Oz était installé sur mon lit. Je suis monté et je l'ai rejoint. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a serré dans ses bras puis entreprit de déboutonné ma chemise.

Nous sommes restés enlacés ainsi pendant un moment. Nos mains se promenaient en explorant et redécouvrant le corps de l'autre. Je sentais son parfum m'enhivrer.

« Tu es enfin de retour! Moi qui te croyait disparu à jamais »

Il entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise et la retira pour la jeter sur le sol. Je savais qu'il voulait voir ma cicatrice.

Il la caressa puis me regarda. Dans ses yeux j'y lisais de la tristesse et la culpabilité de son geste.

J'ai prit son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai forcé à me regarder.

-Je… Oz?

Il ne m'écoutait pas. Je l'ai embrassé, plus intensément cette fois-ci pour lui faire oublier cette cicatrice.

Oui, j'avais souffert mais ma douleur la plus vive était de te savoir loin de moi.

Or, ce n'était plus le cas et j'étais empli de bonheur.

« Oz, tu es ma lumière »

Il plongea ses yeux émeraude sur moi et je l'ai forcé à s'allonger sur le lit.

Je lui ai retiré sa veste, ses bottes et sa chemise.

J'avais la tête traversée par tant d'idées et possibilités.

En peu de temps j'étais à quatre pattes sur Oz à l'embrasser avec fougue. Il caressait mon visage et mes cheveux. J'ai prit un petit moment de répit pour retirer mon pantalon et il m'avait imité par la même occasion.

J'humectai mes lèvres. Le sexe de Oz était bandé dur et appétissant. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête. Y goûter!

Je me ressaisis et prit un moment pour le faire attendre.

Rien ne pressait après tout!

J'étais de retour à quatre pattes au dessus de mon maître et je le maîtrisais avec mon corps.

Je le retenais par ses poignets et léchait avec avidité ses petits points rosés hérissés sur sa poitrine. Il se débattait et je le retenais.

- Gil! Je! Lança t'il

- Pas encore murmurais-je penché à son oreille.

Ses joues étaient roses et il avait chaud. Mon seul désir était de l'entendre jouir.

Je l'ai forcé à s'installer à quatre pattes à son tour. J'était a genoux derrière lui et j'ai écarté ses fesses pour dégager le passage puis doucement j'ai introduit un doigt pour le retirer par la suite. J'ai posé mes mains sur sa taille et je me suis introduis lentement en lui donnant des petits coups de rein. Oz agrippa la literie et je l'entendais pousser des petits cris de jouissance. Sa respiration était accélérée. C'était intensément bon. J'ai éjaculé en poussant un cri orgasmique puis je me suis retiré.

Oz se retourna vers moi et je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Il était fatigué. Je l'étais aussi mais j'avais une dernière mission.

« Le faire exploser de plaisir »

Je l'ai poussé sur le dos et lentement j'ai caressé ses testicules puis j'ai mit son pénis dans ma bouche. Je faisais rouler ma langue autour de son prépuce puis dans un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus prononcé je m'assurais qu'il vienne.

Il tentait désespérément d'agripper quelque chose qui lui tombait sous la main en vain.

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Tout ce que j'entendais c'était nos respirations qui s'entremêlaient avec nos cris de plaisir.

Oz a brisé ce silence par un cri de jouissance. Il explosa et j'avalai dûment ce liquide blanchâtre puis lui jeta un regard triomphant.

Je l'ai rejoint pour m'allonger à ses côtés. Nous nous sommes embrassés encore et encore.

_J'étais aux anges. _

_Nous nous sommes endormis enlacés. _

_Je le tenais si serré contre moi. _

_Car cette fois-ci je ne voulais pas le perdre_.

Fin.

J'espère que cela vous a plu! Encore désolée pour les fautes! :) Reviews s'il vous plaît.


End file.
